One for the Team
by mimithenumberon
Summary: Tom and Lynette are not on speaking terms and Tom is literally going crazy with sexual frustration. It falls to Andrew to do something about that before the staff of Scavo's Pizzeria end up killing their boss...XD Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M Hope you like and please leave a review if u can. ENJOY! x3


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M**

**Tom and Lynette are not on speaking terms and Tom is literally going crazy with sexual frustration. It falls to Andrew to do something about that before the staff of Scavo's Pizzeria end up killing their boss...XD I hope you guys like it and if u can, please leave a review. ENJOY!~**

**Also, i do NOT own Desperate Housewives or any of the characters.**

_**One for the Team**_

Andrew tried his hardest not to let his anger show. Still his jaw clenched and his muscles tensed. Daggers were flying out of his eyes, warning passer-byes away. A glare perfectly mirrored by all his colleagues at Scavo's. If some unfortunate and oblivious person decided, 'Hey, I think I's like a pizza today at that place called Scavo's' they were in for a nasty shock. Three costumers already left, or rather paused at the entrance, stopped in their tracks by the terrifying ambience, and decided they valued their lives more than their appetites.

They were about to close for the day anyway. At least that was a relief…Every one of the employees was basically itching to get the fuck out of there. Andrew concentrated on his scrubbing. After the floor he would still have to do the tables and then whatever dishes were left in the sink. And he got away easy…Some of the other had enough work to keep them there till morning.

It was all thanks to their boss, Tom Scavo. He was pissed off and, like any frustrated boss, he ended up taking his frustration on his staff. The reason for this anger was no big secret but Andrew knew a little bit more than some of the others. Tom and his wife had been going through an especially rough patch and they were not on speaking terms. The reason behind this patch was unknown, even to Andrew, but the result was obvious. Frustration and irritation.

But Andrew was able to sense when a man was particularly vulnerable, like a predator singling out the weakest prey. It came with his being more interested in men rather than women. Tom Scavo was sexually frustrated, probably because his wife refused to put out for him, and there was nothing more dangerous than a male in heat. It certainly explained why Tom was so riled up lately and why he buried Andrew and everyone else in huge amounts of manual labour.

He heard a low mumble somewhere to his left and immediately recognised Tom's voice. The hasty steps alerted him and everyone else in advance of their boss' arrival. Each one doubled their efforts to make it seem like they were doing a fantastic job in the hope Tom would feel a little shame at his treatment and let them off for the day. Unfortunately that was not to be…

'You guys are still not done? Come on! We have to close in half an hour.' And off he went, back to the storage room to take inventory, missing one of the girls showing him the middle fingers in an obviously rude gesture. Judging by the approving nods of the others her reaction was well received.

Andrew grinned grimly. Well he had never been one to take a beating laying down, something he had proven time and time again to his mother. Boss or no, Tom was not going to get away with this sort of treatment. Andrew respected the Scavo family, truly he did, which was why he held back from doing what he would normally do to teach someone who messed with him a lesson. He resolved to relieve Tom of his frustration and hoped that would be enough to do something about his deteriorating attitude. Who knew, maybe it would even help with Tom and Lynette's relationship crisis. It was certainly easier to think rationally when one wasn't about to tear everything around them to pieces.

He was going to voluntarily take one for the team.

* * *

Tom leaned his back against the wall, closing his eyes for a second. There was no sound. It was way past closing hour and everyone was gone back home, leaving him alone with his dream place. He wished time would just stop. He just needed to take a step back and deal with his heap of problems one at a time instead of having all of them crashing over his head like a deadly avalanche. Him being constantly edgy and testy didn't help one bit and Tom wasn't oblivious to the way his employers looked at him. Nor had he missed the girl's gesture at his address as soon as he turned his back. But he couldn't blame her… He would have done the same, and much worse, had he been in her situation.

He shook his head from side to side, trying to get rid of some of the exhaustion threatening to cripple him. He still had a long night ahead of him. A night in some hotel room because Lynette kicked him out. He wasn't allowed back in the house until he learned some manners and 'grew a pair'. He was still trying to figure out where exactly he'd done wrong and every time he dared ask Lynette for help she would launch in a full out rant. He knew she wasn't unreasonable, albeit extremely fierce at times, and was almost certain she was right. Most of the time she was.

Tom left his position and entered the dining area. The lights were switched off and he was practically blind. He could just make out the edges of the furniture with the aid of the few moon rays which managed to filter through the drawn curtains. It gave the entire place a rather eerie appearance. Tom moved towards the switch, barely supressing his overly active imagination.

The lights came on suddenly and Tom all but jumped out of his skin, a small yelp leaving his lips. There in the corner, with a small smile plying on his lips, stood Andrew as if waiting for Tom to make an appearance.

'Holy crap Andrew! You nearly scared me to death…' Tom gripped the material covering the section below which his heart was surely inking a tattoo against his ribcage.

'That would be no good…' Tom didn't hear this since Andrew mumbled it under his breath. All he saw was the apologetic smile.

'What are you still doing here anyway?' Tom moved to rearrange the already tidy objects on one of the many tables, desperate to occupy his hands with something. His heart was still running at a medically dangerous speed.

'I thought you might need some extra help. You seemed pretty edgy those past few days.' Andrew moved around the room, placing this and swapping that, until he was organising spices on the same table as Tom.

'Yes, I'm sorry about that. I honestly didn't mean to take it out on you and the guys, though that's no excuse. You must be pretty unpleased huh?' Andrew fixed Tom with his eyes, though the older man missed this too, and was pleased with his decision not to exert revenge for his boss' abuse of power.

'Yeah, you rode us all pretty hard.' Andrew wasn't deaf to his obviously suggestive double meaning and Tom's prompt pause showed he wasn't either. But the older man began to move his hands again, albeit in a clumsy manner managing to knock over the table salt and the table pepper. Andrew moved a little closer around the diameter of the round table, until their shoulders touched. His lithe, experienced fingers moved around the rim of the wood in seductive strokes, catching Tom's interest if the quick glances from the corner of his eyes were anything to go by. 'But you know, you can ride me even harder.'

Tom jumped back, especially since Andrew's lips were right up against his ear and the hot breath danced on his skin. It was shocking how quickly his mouth went dry and his heart retook its mad pace. Was he honestly that desperate for a round of fucking, that Andrew managed to arouse him with one remark?

'Andrew…What exactly are you doing?' An excellent question. Andrew was moving all the freshly arranged objects off the table onto a nearby different table. He smiled cockily at Tom, keeping the verbal answer to himself. Instead he began to unbutton his shirt, moving to sit on the now vacant support. He was making a show of the whole thing, peeling the garments away in a torturously slow session. All the while watched by his boss who seemed to have assumed the role of living statue, his feet rooted to the spot.

Andrew, ran his hands down his own throat and torso, sensually caressing his abdomen. He opened his legs in an almost slutty way. His jeans were unzipped, revealing his black briefs. But the treasure under the black material was still out of sight and Tom was going to have to do the digging if he wanted to enjoy the riches. He could see the hunger in Tom's eyes and he knew the victory was his.

'Come here. I know you want this…' Andrew beckoned to the older man and he followed the hand as if hypnotised. He swallowed loudly in a futile attempt to get some moisture to his rock dry oesophagus. Andrew reached forth and pulled Tom down so their lips met in a heated kiss. At first Tom was frozen but as soon as Andrew ran his tongue over his bottom lip his inner animal broke free and the next thing Andrew knew he was being devoured. He made the mistake of underestimating Tom, thinking the other would be a gentle lover and was shocked by the unexpected turn of events. Pleasantly shocked that is.

Tom gripped Andrew's hips and pulled him right up against himself, eagerly swallowing the brunette's gasp. He felt Andrew's hands grip at his shoulders, seeking some sort of solid support. Tom was in no mood for bullshit. Andrew would just have to assume responsibility for the rough treatment yet to come. He was the one who initiated the entire thing and riled Tom up after all…

Andrew's speedy fingers quickly got rid of the troublesome shirt across Tom's back, immediately moving to the trousers, already straining to contain the hard bulge. But Andrew made the mistake of touching it and it sent Tom over the edge. He broke away from Andrew's lips with a base growl and tipped the brunette all the way down across the small table, hoisting his legs up and hooking them over his shoulders.

For a second Andrew was afraid Tom would proceed to fuck him dry, but his mind was put at ease when he saw the other reach out for the little bottle of table oil and spilling it over his fingers. Andrew threw his head back and waited for the push of the first digit, moaning wantonly when it happened. Tom twisted and turned his wrist until Andrew's head snapped back up as if pulled by a tense string and his mouth opened in a silent scream, caught between a moan and a gasp. Jackpot.

The hard part was over with. It was all up from here and Tom lived up to the expectations by continuously hitting Andrew's sweet spot until the other was certain a sour throat would be waiting for him the following morning thanks to all the pleasure induced yelling. But that was only the beginning. Once Tom deemed Andrew sufficiently prepared, he replaced the three digits with his impatient member. Andrew's arms were back around Tom's shoulders, the thrusts hard enough they were moving the entire table and since the younger man had no wish to be thrown off he seeked a physical hold.

Tom picked up the pace and the strength of his movements, seeking his peak with an almost desperate tenacity. The light danced across their wet skins, giving it an almost unreal glow while beads of perspiration cascaded down their heated frames. Andrew's sharp nails dug into Tom's scalp and tugged at his dirty blonde hair as the full crushing impact of his orgasm hit him. He arched against the other and dug his heels into Tom's back, pulling him in as far as possible. This produced a destructive chain reaction and Tom's muscles tensed as if ready to defend against the almost overwhelming pleasure.

'And here I thought you would be a pushover…' Andrew smiled cheekily at the older man, stroking his hair affectionately while Tom struggled to recover his breath.

'And I knew you were a troublemaker.' They both ended up having wide sheepish grins stretching their lips.

'So…you're going to cool off now?' Andrew noted the way Tom's expression immediately went to apologetic.

'Yeah…I didn't mean to…It was just…'

'It's alright. You're not the only guy out there that acted like a dick because he couldn't get some. But try not to do it again…'

'I'll try my best.'

'Yeah, you better. And now you have one more thing to do.' Tom arched an eyebrow but he knew what Andrew was talking about.

'Lynette…'

'Good luck. You'll need it.

* * *

**And so Andrew became a martyr. XD Hope you ppl liked it. Please let me know what you thought because, unfortunately and despite my deepest wishes, i do not have the ability to read minds. Damn...XD Consider it your good deed of the day because trust me, it helps me a LOT. After all, reviews are the only reason i bother posting those fictions. XD**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!~**


End file.
